Killer
=Info= Killer SC6 01.jpg|Killer Killer (キラー, Kirā) is a original character. He was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 1999 for WCW/WWF/WWE games, as comrade of Sanya "The Demon". But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Killer was acquire a new life and true story. Trivia *Originally Killer's body was invisible; visible was only his skulls tattoo (on arms, legs and chest). But then he obtains physical body. *He has a very strong skull, which he often uses in WWE. *Initially Killer should be called an "Assassin". But due to the fact that there was a Russian version of the game (and meaning of name roughly the same), was chosen the name "Killer". *My wife calls him a "mustard" because of skin color. Relationships *Demon Sanya - his comrade. Killer must protect the Demon by order of Lexa. *Lexa is his creator. By order of Lexa Killer became a Demon's bodyguard. *Black Ninja - half brother. One of the many souls in Killer's body belongs to dead brother of Black Ninja. Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Killer appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Killer: *Shao Kahn "Mortal Kombat: Conquest" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Over the time many souls of the legendary warriors fall into hellish darkness. But what if all this stored knowledge to use for create one powerful warrior? Using ancients magic Lexa created vessel for souls and called him "Killer". By order of Lexa Killer become a guard servant for her and for Alexander. Lexa SC5_33.png|Lexa creates vessel for souls Killer SC5 23.png|Killer, the vessel for souls Black Ninja - the young man from Fu-Ma Ninja clan. He was send by clan elders for searching mighty demon - Alexander. But when Ninja try to attack Demon Sanya, he faced with Killer. After the difficult victory Black Ninja knows that soul of his brother was sealed in Killer's body with many others. He can't free his brother, so he joins to him and his master. Black Ninja has left Fu-Ma clan and become their enemy. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC5 2.JPG|Black Ninja fights against Killer ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur". Arcade Ending Killer was created as a vessel for the many souls of fallen warriors. When he destroyed a host of Soul Edge, souls who swallowed inside the sword are freed. Killer did not miss the moment. He swallowed them, having caught the unimaginable force. Thus was born a new weapon. Weapon which is no longer needed a host. Killer becomes the living weapon of death. Fighting Style Killer use Cervantes' fighting style. Weapon Copy of Soul Edge Copy of Soul Edge is the same form as Cervantes' Soul Edge (Longsword and Pistol Sword). Killer SC4 02.JPG|Weapon: Copy of Soul Edge Cold and Hot Cold and Hot is the same form as Cervantes' The Master (SCV) and Styx (SCVI). Killer SC5 03.png|Weapon: Cold and Hot (SCV) Killer SC6 07.jpg|Weapon: Cold and Hot (SCVI) Critical Finish Sky Bullet Killer slams the opponent to the ground, throws them into the air with his swords, and then teleports above them to fire a soul-charged bullet, which sends them hurtling down to earth. Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 1.JPG|Critical Finish: Sky Bullet Black Ninja Vs Killer SC4 2.JPG|Critical Finish: Sky Bullet Critical Edge Headshot Killer brandishes his pistol sword and shouts "See you in hell!" and fires off a powerful blast. If timed right, it can also hit off the ground as well. Killer SC5 Battle 04.JPG|Critical Edge: Headshot Sky Bullet Killer hits his opponent then kicks them away. Shoots at their legs and slices them into the air. He then teleports above then drills them back down to the ground. SoulCalibur 6 - Killer (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Killer gains some strings that ends with him shooting with his dagger pistol. During Soul Charge, he can redirect his Geo da Ray move. Stats SoulCalibur IV Killer SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Copy of Soul Edge SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 6:12, 20 *Hair: 0:0, 0 / 0:0, 31 *Eyes: 9:1, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Tattoo: 0:43, 31 *1 outfit: 0:43, 31 *2 outfit: 9:8, 25 *3 outfit: 0:0, 5 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Killer SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Cold and Hot SoulCalibur VI Race: Human Colors: *Skin: 2, 11, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 *Eyes: 15, 1, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Tattoo: 0, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 0, 0, 0 (1, 0, 0; 3, 0, 0) *2 outfit: 10, 1, 9 Weapon colors: *Cold and Hot: 20, 0, 0 / 10, 0, 0 / 20, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Killer SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Cold and Hot Stage SoulCalibur IV Egyptian Temple - Sacred Flame (Yun-seong's battleground). Killer SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Egyptian Temple - Sacred Flame SoulCalibur V Mt. Fuji the Holy: Hidden Dragon (Yoshimitsu's battleground). Killer SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Mt. Fuji the Holy: Hidden Dragon Music Theme "Bravely Folk Song" (Soul Blade). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''I shall take in your resentment.'' *''An empty victory!'' SoulCalibur V *''You will die.'' *''Your time has come.'' *''See you in hell!'' *''It can't be! '' *''How dare you! '' *''This is... your grave!'' *''Is that all?'' *''Just a scratch.'' *''Fool.'' *''Just... die.'' *''Your life... ends here.'' *''Are you... scared? '' *''Impossible! '' *''What the?! '' *''What?! I failed?! '' *''I won't go easy on ya.'' *''Wanna try your best against me?'' *''Come on. Show me what you got.'' *''Who's the best swordmaster again?'' *''I'll kill you every damn time!'' *''Annoying wench!'' *''Damn you!'' *''Now you'll burn in hell.'' ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Killer are appears. Originally Killer's body was invisible; visible was only his skulls tattoo (on arms, legs and chest). He obtains physical body only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Killer has a very strong skull, which he often uses in WWE. He is a Hardcore wrestler. Killer is a member of the alliance "Fallen Angels" together with Sanya and Black Ninja. And he is a member of the "Walking Dead" team together with a character named Potsak. Killer appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Killer WWE2K16 03.jpg|Attire (2016) Killer WWE2K16 05.jpg|Attire (1999) Finishers *Liontamer *Vertebreaker / Underhook Piledriver / Kudo Driver Signatures *Gutwrench Powerbomb *Falcon Arrow Favorite Techniques *Tornado DDT *Sit-Out Chokebomb *Bow And Arrow *Headbutt To The Groin *Front Dropkick *Coup de Grace *Poison Mist Music Theme *"What About Me?" (Raven's music theme) *"Glass Shatters" (Stone Cold's music theme) *"Gothic" Category:Killer Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Soul Characters Category:Ex-human Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Resurrected Characters